


【DV】海的味道（PWP一发完）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 因为新世界大门那篇要进展主线，这篇插队pwp就单独发了，对新世界那篇的老蛋好一点吧（）人鱼play，长着鱼尾的哥哥谁不爱呢？





	【DV】海的味道（PWP一发完）

【DV】海的味道（PWP一发完）

 

对于常年刀口舔血的恶魔猎人来说，在战斗中分神是相当大的失误，所以当维吉尔瞬移到他面前帮他挡住恶魔的攻击时，但丁的心跳猛地一窒。

“Vergil！！”但丁立刻回神，用魔剑轻松干掉面前的恶魔，虽然他相信维吉尔的实力也知道他们有恶魔级的恢复力，可担心维吉尔是另外一回事。

“哈，在战斗中走神？”维吉尔看起来并无大碍——除了全身被喷满粘液，他的语气还是一样充满嘲讽，“并不是每次战斗都正好有个哥哥来救你。”

但丁耸耸肩，他可不能告诉维吉尔他刚才走神是因为维吉尔用了次元斩，自从上次时停play之后，每次看到他哥用次元斩时半蹲的长腿，但丁都会无法克制地勃起，这太糟糕了。

当两人解决完委托回到事务所，时间已经接近深夜，简单洗漱后两位半魔和往常一样躺上双人床。

“晚安，Vergil。”但丁照例送上一个晚安吻，很快就进入了梦乡。

不知过了多久，但丁抱着维吉尔睡得正香，突然一阵地动山摇把他直接甩到了地板上。恶魔猎人蹭的一下蹦起来，本能反应般掏出自己的大剑，却在下一秒愣在当场。双人床上本该是维吉尔的那边正在剧烈晃动着，而维吉尔和他一样，正一脸震惊的看着自己被被子覆盖的双腿，那里正鼓起一个大包，从露出被子的部分来看，下面似乎藏了一条两米长的鱼？？！

“你梦游去海里捉鱼了……？”但丁不太确定的开口，小心翼翼地伸手拉开被子一角，然后愣在原地。

维吉尔下半身原本是双腿的地方变成了一条巨大的鱼尾，长度足足接近两米，除了摊在床上的部分，漂亮的深蓝色尾鳍蔓延到床下，此刻正一下一下拍打着木质地板。而从维吉尔的表情看，他哥和他一样一脸懵逼。

恶魔猎人晃了晃头，确定自己不是在做梦。然后他的目光不由自主的被维吉尔吸引，他哥似乎变成了一条人鱼。深蓝色的鱼尾修长有力，从腹肌向下逐渐覆盖上细密的鳞片，上半身的变化则少了很多，但丁的目光移向维吉尔耳畔，那里变成了鱼鳍般的形状，带着几分半透明的蓝，此刻正因为主人的震惊轻颤着，而维吉尔的手臂则是长出鳞片，从小臂到指尖上多出了蓝色的薄膜与利爪。

“所以你变成了美……”但丁不确定的开口。下一秒就被突然冒出的幻影剑抵住脑袋，他哥冒火的眼睛里明明白白说着你敢说出那个词，但丁只能换个话题，“如果我没猜错，应该是白天那只恶魔造成的。”

维吉尔撑着床头半坐起来，皱眉看向自己的下半身，巨大的鱼尾比他的腿要长了不少，极为不方便。他试着挪动鱼尾，发现这个身体根本无法行走。人鱼果然不是陆地生物。

“好吧，这是我的错。”但丁看着他哥行动不便的样子，真心实意的道歉，“等天亮我会去问问Trish，这种变型系诅咒一般不会持续太久。”

“这都是你的错。”维吉尔从未像现在这么后悔，如果几小时前他没有一时冲动帮他的白痴弟弟挡攻击，现在变成一条鱼的就是但丁了，而他会狠狠嘲笑但丁的愚蠢。

那么接下来该干什么呢，但丁抓起地上的枕头，和他哥相对无言。距离天亮还有好几个小时，他要重新回床上再睡一觉吗？但丁看着躺在床上的人鱼哥哥，突然发现他可以干点更有趣的事来消磨时间。

“我说Vergil，你难道不好奇人鱼的生理构造吗？”

“……我只好奇，你的脑袋里除了黄色废料是不是就没有其他东西了？”维吉尔回给他一个仿佛在看垃圾的眼神。

既然没有幻影剑插胸，但丁就当他哥同意了。恶魔猎人笑着爬上床，跨坐在维吉尔腰上，平心而论，他哥变成人鱼后真的很漂亮。巨大有力的深蓝色鱼尾在夜色中发着幽光，变异的耳畔是半透明的鱼鳍状，还有维吉尔锋利的带着金属色泽的爪子，全都很漂亮。与他们平时魔人化不同，人鱼这种介于人类和魔物之间的美有着独特的魅力。

但丁尝试性地吻上维吉尔的耳畔，用牙齿小心厮磨那些薄薄的鱼鳍。他身下的维吉尔则是主动脱掉上半身的睡衣，露出苍白的肌肤。

耳畔传来的从未有过的奇妙感觉让维吉尔下意识低头，视线自然而然移向了腹部，那里除了鳞片什么也没有，但丁的吻一直缠着他，从鱼鳍状的耳畔到渐渐染上绯红的脖颈，微弱的电流沿着脊髓涌向下腹，但下腹依旧一片平坦。所以，人鱼到底用哪里交媾？带着一丝好奇，维吉尔暂且不去理会自家弟弟粘人的吻，修长的手指摸向腹肌与鱼尾的交界处，那儿覆盖着细密的鳞片，从交界处的浅蓝逐渐过渡到鱼尾的深蓝。

人鱼的身体带着几分凉意，更加对比出但丁的灼热。维吉尔用手指摸着本该是阴茎所在的部位，那里覆盖着鳞片毫无起伏，但体内的快感却是货真价实的。人鱼并不属于恶魔的一种，所以年长者对这种魔物的了解仅限于儿时的童话，而童话中绝不会有男性人鱼的生理结构图。但丁的吻还在继续，灼热的舌尖在他鱼鳍状的耳廓上不停徘徊，不时轻轻啃咬几下，意外敏感的部位给维吉尔带来不小的刺激，年长者能感觉到自己在变硬，下腹深处涌出无法忽视的热度，舒适的快感让他发出一声长长的叹息。就在这时，探索中的手指摸到了不太一样的鳞片，那些细碎的鳞片比鱼尾上其他鳞片更加细腻，手指摸上去时带着一些滑腻。

“这是什么？”发现维吉尔动作的但丁低下头，目不转睛地盯着自家老哥的手指。

懒得去理会好奇的但丁，维吉尔修长的手指沿着那些鳞片边缘滑动，感到体内的热度越来越高，或许……年长者在边缘微微用力，将鳞片向两边掰开，随后，那些滑腻的鳞片自己退去，露出了遮掩下的淡粉色肉缝。

“哇哦。”但丁睁大眼睛，忍不住伸出手指戳了戳那些粉色的软肉，成功收到维吉尔一记眼刀，“这个缝看起来真色情。”但丁干巴巴的感叹——人鱼生理学真是充满了惊喜，然后直接低头舔了上去。他尝到了维吉尔的味道，比平时更咸一些，有点像泡了海水的维吉尔。

这个新生的器官明显比阴茎更敏感，但丁舔上去的一瞬间维吉尔就下意识地拍打尾鳍发出长长的喘息，粉色的肉洞微微张开两指宽的缝隙迎接恶魔猎人的舌头，在被舔到肉壁内侧时喷出更多带着海盐味道的粘液。年长者感到体内有什么东西变得更硬了。

“够了……Dante……”维吉尔抓住但丁的银发想要推开对方，却被弟弟一下用力地吸吮打断了呼吸。

但丁的舌尖继续深入，他对自家老哥身上的变化充满了好奇。随后他的舌尖顶到了什么东西，饱满，坚硬，灼热，带着熟悉的丝绸般的触感，但丁开始大力吸吮这条肉缝，他好像搞懂男性人鱼的生理构造了。随着但丁的舔舐吸吮，一把由内而外的火烧遍了年长者全身，维吉尔战栗着仰起脖颈，大声喘息，下腹的灼热到了无法忍耐的程度，他感到什么东西要出来了。

下一秒，一条细长的肉粉色阴茎从肉缝中颤巍巍地弹出，打在了但丁脸上。

“哇哦。”但丁又发出一声干巴巴的感叹。他退开一些舔了舔嘴唇，仔细观察起维吉尔的阴茎。人鱼化的阴茎比平时要细了两圈，却更加纤长，底部链接肉缝的部分有小小的淡色凸起，阴囊似乎仍埋在体内，龟头的形状也有了些改变——人鱼真是个奇妙的物种。不过这对接下来要做的事情没什么影响，这么想着，恶魔猎人低下头，一口含住了维吉尔的阴茎。咸涩的味道并不太难吃，而更加细长的形状也方便但丁下咽，但丁活动着脑袋尽可能地吞的更深，让龟头戳刺过他的喉部。

“Dante……就这样……”维吉尔眯起眼睛看向身下的弟弟，但丁的口活向来很好，这根长度超标的人鱼阴茎现在完全消失在对方口中，放在但丁头上的手开始用力下压，年长者在男性本能驱使下想要进的更深，劲瘦的腰部下意识的向前弓起，但丁喉咙的挤压让他觉得非常舒服。

几乎捅到气管的长度让但丁有点难受，不过他还是尽职尽责的收紧喉咙，舌尖灵活的舔舐着阴茎上的血管，只要是维吉尔的东西他都喜欢。人鱼的身体冰凉滑腻，但丁用胸膛体会着身下鱼尾的颤抖，感到他哥差不多快到了，于是猛地后撤，用嘴巴紧紧裹住龟头吸吮，又在下一刻抓紧维吉尔的细腰，将对方整个按向自己捅到最深，抵住他食道的阴茎开始颤抖射精，一股又一股的咸涩液体射了但丁满嘴。恶魔猎人体贴的没有动，一边用手指抚摸维吉尔颤抖的腰肢，一边小口舔弄着逐渐软化的阴茎，等到维吉尔的呼吸稍稍平稳，但丁才后退一些抬起头。

被口交扯到红肿的嘴唇极为色情，但丁故意舔了舔嘴唇，做出夸张地吞咽动作，把咸涩的精液一滴不漏地吞下了肚。

“老哥，谢谢款待。”

年长者半失神地摊在柔软的床铺中，修长有力的鱼尾垂在床下一部分，尾鳍下意识地拍打着地板。人鱼的身体比他想象中还要敏感与难以满足，高潮的余韵才刚刚消退他便又感到一股热度从深处涌出。好在他和但丁也没想就这么停止。

吞下精液的恶魔猎人将注意力从哥哥的阴茎上挪开，继续研究起人鱼的生理构造。他在寻找能插进去的洞。人鱼的下半身似乎只有一个入口，维吉尔射精过后变软的阴茎让肉缝多出了一些余裕。

于是但丁的手指沿着阴茎下方的缝隙小心探入，人鱼真的很奇妙，这个大概是泄殖腔的器官里除了留给阴茎的位置似乎还有不少空间，带着厚茧的手指紧贴半软的肉棒，沿着内壁一寸寸向里摸索，维吉尔的内部比他想象中还要灼热，与冰冷的鳞片截然相反，肉缝热情地吸吮着他的手指。扩张进行的很慢很仔细。他和维吉尔都带着几分好奇在探索这个新身体，这种感觉真不错，但丁都有点想感谢那只恶魔了。

“似乎能插进去。”最终但丁下了结论。

泄殖腔内部比看起来要大，手指够不到的地方似乎通向某个甬道，而从他抚摸肉壁时维吉尔的反应来看，他哥应该爽的不行了。但丁抽出手指，舔了舔上面的透明淫液，人类状态的维吉尔可不会出这么多水。

那你还在等什么？维吉尔用沉默传达着，望向但丁的眼神中带着一丝挑衅，同时修长的指尖摸上自己下腹，将那道淡粉色的肉缝掰开，露出内侧颤抖的殷红嫩肉，前方刚刚射过一次的阴茎再一次充血挺立，贴上维吉尔肌肉紧绷的小腹。

靠！他哥什么时候学会这招的！但丁觉着有一打烟花在脑袋里炸开，把他炸得头晕目眩，束缚在内裤里的阴茎硬到发疼，他只用了一秒就脱掉全身衣物，用自己滚烫的皮肤抱紧维吉尔依旧微凉的身体。但丁直接一插到底。然后他简直像进了天堂。他紧贴着维吉尔的腹部向里面捅，双手用力抱紧哥哥的肩膀，两条大腿则是夹住维吉尔本能地在扑腾的尾巴，仿佛在肏一条鱼。哦，某种程度上，他确实在肏一条鱼。

“Vergil，你还好吗？”完全插入后但丁体贴地停下，肉洞内部被填地满满的，紧紧夹住他颤抖个不停，大量冰凉滑腻的液体冲击着他的龟头，越来越多的咸涩液体从维吉尔体内涌出，弄湿了他们身下的床单。

“闭嘴……”维吉尔的回答带着破碎的呻吟，他弟真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，一插到底彻底撑开了那条稚嫩的肉缝，他的下腹只有一个入口，已经伸出他自己阴茎的入口又被强行捅进一根更粗更热的阴茎，这个画面极大的刺激到年长者。维吉尔眯起眼睛看向下腹，那里已经被他分泌的淫液弄到一塌糊涂，年长者深吸了一口气，几乎被体内的阴茎烫伤，“闭嘴，然后继续。”

“好吧，如你所愿。”但丁耸耸肩，他其实还挺喜欢在做爱时和他哥聊天的，不过维吉尔是闷头苦干派，所以他只能迁就一下了。接下来的事情就简单多了。但丁改变了下姿势让自己整个叠在维吉尔上面，一边低头亲吻他哥的嘴唇一边摇晃腰部，让插入维吉尔体内的阴茎打着转的扩开更多空间。他身下的鱼尾不停地弹动，冰冷的鳞片刮过大腿的触感非常新鲜，而维吉尔带着海盐味道的嘴唇也很迷人。但丁觉着自己变成了一只猫，爪下是一条香喷喷、活蹦乱跳的鱼，而他既饥渴又不想让游戏结束的太早。

原本稚嫩的甬道在适应后变得热情，在但丁狠狠捣进去时喷出透明的淫液，又在但丁后退时夹紧内壁挽留，维吉尔的身体一直比嘴巴诚实。此刻的年长者已经彻底迷失在肉体的快感中，带着鳞甲的手臂像往常一样遮住眉头紧皱的脸，紧咬的嘴唇除了几声急促的呼吸绝不会漏出任何声音，如果不是维吉尔下面湿得吓人，但丁还以为他哥在被强奸呢。

“嘿，你不能这样。”但丁恶意的用龟头摩擦内壁，逼出维吉尔欲求不满地喘息，“给我点回应，老哥，要知道这个姿势只有我自己在累。你不能只躺着享受。”

维吉尔回他一个你是个蠢货吗的眼神。下一秒，原本遮住眼睛的手臂挪上了但丁的肩膀，年长者带着鳞片的利爪抓上恶魔猎人的后背，带出一串血痕，“如果你想要，就自己来拿。”

这样斜睨他的维吉尔简直辣到没人性。但丁咬着牙让自己不要早泄，深吸一口气后再次猛地摆动起腰部，每一下都用力到肌肉发疼。他把维吉尔插得前后摇摆，下面的肉缝吞着他的阴茎喷出更多水，维吉尔的那根则是夹在他们腹肌间被挤压摩擦着。抓挠后背的爪子与腿间的鳞片带来甜蜜的痛楚，但丁低头直接啃上了维吉尔淡粉色的乳尖，那里早就因为性爱硬地像粒石子。

维吉尔贴着他发出低沉的喘息，颤抖着叫着他的名字——Dante，这太过了。

随着维吉尔的彻底沉迷，但丁感觉自己插到了什么不一样的地方。他用龟头在维吉尔体内探索，发现内壁的深处有一条不易觉察的细缝。包裹着他的甬道尽头似乎还有什么，每当但丁用阴茎撞向那个小缝，维吉尔就会激烈地拍打尾鳍，几乎把但丁甩下床。但丁快要沸腾的大脑里突然冒出一个念头，或许那里是人鱼的孕囊？他似乎从哪本书里看到过一个说法，稀少的数量与繁殖困难让男性人鱼也有了受孕能力。男性人鱼的泄殖腔里除了阴茎还有着小小的孕囊……这个想法让恶魔猎人彻底兴奋起来。操，就算在他最过火的性幻想里也从来没有过这个，一个能怀孕的维吉尔。

而他的哥哥显然没有意识到这点。维吉尔只是吃惊于体内崭新的敏感点，还不知道那代表了什么。

“抱歉啊Vergil……”但丁并不打算解释，他现在满脑子都是射精的念头——射满他哥的肚子，最好把他哥搞到怀孕，于是但丁轻轻亲了维吉尔一下权当道歉，下一秒便用上全身力气，强硬的挤开那条小缝，把坚硬的阴茎整根撞进新生的入口。

回应他的是维吉尔的痉挛。就算做好了准备但丁也差点被鱼尾掀翻在地，他的哥哥呻吟着扭动身体，抖个不停地爪子想要推开他，却被但丁下一记撞击搞软了腰，呜咽着倒回床垫中。但丁没有留给维吉尔适应的时间，如果让他哥想明白发生了什么他一定小命不保。但丁只是用尽全身力气一下又一下地撞击着身下的维吉尔，双重入口紧紧包裹着他的阴茎让他爽到头皮发麻，而他身下的维吉尔已经被肏到说不出话了，稚嫩又敏感的新生肉腔被龟头捅开的快感让年长者彻底发疯。

属于男性人鱼的孕囊是那么狭小敏感，粗壮的阴茎不理会内壁的痉挛，一次比一次用力捅进小小的囊袋里。维吉尔觉着自己要被捅穿了，但丁的阴茎就像灼热的铁棍将他钉在床上。他的眼角湿润分泌出更多液体，孕囊深处更是喷出一股股半透明的淫液，让空气中染上海的味道。年长者压抑不住的喘息越来越高昂，他感觉喉咙渴的要命，全身的水分似乎都从下腹的洞里流走了。

终于，激烈地抽插在一记深顶后结束，但丁将龟头整个插入哥哥的孕囊，射精了。

这次射精的量比以往都要多，恶魔猎人成功射满了维吉尔的肚子。半魔灼热的精液将维吉尔烫的整个尾巴都蜷缩起来，年长者无人问津的阴茎早就射了，此刻软在维吉尔小腹上不停流着水。但丁咽了口口水，将自己半软的阴茎从艳红色的肉缝中抽出，那里因为被灌了太多精液看起来有点可怜。而但丁依旧觉着不满足。只射一次根本不能保证他哥会怀孕，对吧？

于是但丁看着床铺中央不断滴水的人鱼，再一次硬了。

 

 

 

PS.哥最后有没有怀孕呢，你猜？


End file.
